


Christmas Chat

by Tookbaggins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Marichat, christmas exchange, mlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: There was no point in staying home and being alone on Christmas Eve. Chat Noir felt the night would be better spent delivering a gift...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Also, Happy Holidays. ^_^
> 
> This is my gift for Miraculousbuttercup for the 2016 mlsecretsanta.

It was freezing. It was below freezing. Chat didn't even feel it. The night was quiet and his excitement prevented him from staying home and spending his Christmas Eve alone. A smile quirked his lips as he dropped down to his toes, balanced perfectly on the balcony railing. He supposed he wouldn't have really been alone, but his father was working even then so Nathalie would have been required to be present in case he needed anything. He didn't mind. It afforded him a chance to slip away for an hour or two.

He straightened slowly, going over what he wanted to say in his mind. Something smooth, but sincere. Was that even possible? He felt pretty smooth most of the time but it felt like Marinette met him with her own charms every step of the way. Pacing along the rail, he unzipped his pocket and pulled the small box out. It felt so light but there was a lot of thought in it. He wanted her to like it. To know that he'd gotten it for her because she was important. 

Why was he so nervous?

"You seem awfully worked up."

"AHH!" The soft statement startled him and he twisted toward her too quickly, one foot slipping as he pivoted. It flew out from under him and he tumbled down onto the balcony, the box slipping from his grip as he struck the back of his head on the railing. All that left him was a soft grunt, but it had Marinette hurrying to his side. Through the haze of his forming headache he felt soft mittens touch his face and hair.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, Chat, I thought you saw me!"

"It's okay. I'm okay." He grinned and winked at her. She was looking at him with those eyes and the worry in them sent a flutter going in his chest. "You caught me with my guard down, Princess. That doesn't happen often."

"I wouldn't think so. You looked so serious prowling around up there, though." Marinette sat back on her heels, seeming satisfied with her inspection of his head. 

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight."

"You don't look for me every night?" He tried to keep the pout out of his voice but it didn't quite work, causing her to huff and roll her eyes.

"Believe it or not, there are things I think about besides you."

"I don't believe it."

"Of course you don't." She smiled, her face lighting up beautifully as she offered him a hand. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight because it's Christmas Eve, silly. You should be home with your family." When he didn't take her hand the smile fell slightly. "Chat Noir?"

"We weren't able to make any plans, unfortunately. So I thought I'd check in on my favorite person." Heat flushed beneath his mask and he was thankful she couldn't see it. A look of surprise colored her face, but it quickly melted into a smile and she shook her hand insistently.

"Ladybug? How is she?"

"La- No, Princess, I mean you." He took it and let her tug him back to his feet. The faint throb in his head was already fading, thanks to the protective nature of his suit. He smiled down at her, unsure how to feel about the look on her face.

"Me?"

"You."

"But.. " She started to get a little flustered, which caused his smile to grow even more. "Aren't you two a.. you know. A thing? B-Because it always seemed that way. I mean, you work together so well and you seem like you're always in sync.. "

"Marinette." She froze mid-gesture at her name. Or maybe it was the serious tone in his voice. "I came to see _you_."

She stared at him for a moment before ducking her head and hiding her mouth in her scarf. She was smiling. Encouraged, he fluffed her hair with his claws, drawing a giggle. "I guess you're right. It's not your balcony we're on, after all."

"No. It's not." He lost himself a little in touching her. Her hair was soft, warm with the heat that radiated from her head. Snowflakes caught sparsely in the dark strands. She was beautiful. Seeing he was zoning out, Marinette flicked his bell to get his attention. The action sent a pang of familiarity through him and he shook it away hesitantly. "Speaking of balconies, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!""

She rolls her eyes and gestured down at the thick house coat, scarf, and gloves that she was bundled up in. "I'm warm enough. I just wanted to enjoy the view for a while."

"I thought you didn't expect to see me tonight?"

"No, kitty, I mean the view out there." He tilted his head and she seemed to catch herself, distracting him by grabbing his chin and turning his face away from her."

"So forceful tonight, Princess!"

"Shut up and look." He obliged, letting his eyes rove over the lights of the city. Many of them were Christmas lights. A fresh blanket of snow rounded out the angles of the buildings, giving everything a soft look. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is." He turned back to her as she released his chin. "There's a more beautiful view though."

"You're hopeless."

"For you? Definitely." He grinned as she laughed again and nudged him with her shoulder. "All joking aside, I did come here for a reason.. "

"Not just to lavish me with your attention and bad flirting?" She was teasing him but the look she gave him was a curious one. 

"Marinette, I have all the attention in the world for you. And I'm smooth as silk, thank you very much."

"No, you're not."

"I'm serious, though. I.. Oh!" He looked around frantically. The gift! He'd dropped it when he fell. How could he have forgotten? "Where is it??"

"What?" Marinette glanced around, unsure what he was doing.

"I had a.. well.. " Growling in annoyance, he dropped down into a crouch to scan the ground. "I brought.. there it is!" With a relieved laugh he shot forward beneath a small table with a pile of empty flowerpots on it, fingers closing around the small gift. Hiding it behind his back, he hopped to his feet and turned to face her with a grin. Marinette straightened up at the same time. She'd been trying to see around him. Chat took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. Eyes wide with expectation, she looked up at him. Her cheeks were pink, he supposed it was from the cold. 

Now that it came to it, he was nervous. It was silly. He had come all the way there, practically given himself a concussion in front of her, but _this_ is what made him nervous? What a hero he was. 

He was taking too long. A frown creased Marinette's sweet face and she closed the distance between them to touch his face gently. "Are you okay? You look.. worried?"

"I do?" He shook himself, making sure the grin was still in place. "I'm sorry, it's nothing. I just.. I really hope you like this, Princess." He squared his shoulders and presented the box to her a bit stiffly. For a second Marinette looked back and forth between him and the gift.

"This is for me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Just take the gift."

"O-Okay." She sounded breathless. She hadn't been expecting a gift from him at all and the thought hurt a little. They were friends, weren't they? If she didn't think they were how could things ever progress? Watching her open the box carefully, Chat bit his lip. 

The look on her face chased away any concerns he might have had. Excitedly, she pulled the necklace out of the box and cupped it in her hand so she could get a better look at it. Two gold chains layered over each other, dotted with clusters of pastel gemstone flowers. They came together between the two strands to look like a spray of blooms carefully arranged. It was dainty and simple. Marinette, Chat Noir thought, was a simple sort of person.

After a long moment she lifted her face back to him with awe. "It's beautiful. But.. why?"

"I wanted to give you something nice." Really, he wanted her to have something from him. Something that she could wear that might make her think of him.

"Wasn't it expensive? Chat Noir, You really shou-"

"Don't. It's for you. I _want_ you to have it." He smiled gently in apology for interrupting her, but he already knew the protest that had been forming on her lips. "A beautiful girl should have beautiful things."

"Stop." She laughed and looked back down at it, her face glowing as if it were a treasure. "You picked out a good one. I love flowers."

"I hoped you would. You.. I don't know. You make me think of them. Of sunshine and spring and.. stuff." He winced at the lame line but she smiled at him again.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Clutching it tightly, she put a hand on his shoulder and rose up to her toes so she could plant a small kiss on his cheek. For such a small point of contact, it felt enormous, and he stiffened as she pulled away, face burning in embarassment. She'd misinterpreted his body language. "I-I'm sorry! I don't.. I didn't even think about what I was doing! Oh go-" 

This was bad. He didn't want her to think she'd crossed a line when she was doing the exact thing he'd pictured so many times in his head. Interrupting her panicked babbling, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to him gently so he could kiss her full on the mouth. She squeaked against his lips, before relaxing and breaking it. 

They stared at each other, shocked. They were both flushed and blushing terribly, neither sure how they'd suddenly reached this point but very happy with it. After a moment of silence Chat Noir cleared his throat. "I should.. Y-You have family stuff to do, I'm sure. I should probably go." He stepped away from her, but the hand on his shoulder tightened unhappily.

"Come back soon?" She wanted him to come back? After that? He glanced at her cautiously and found her looking at him hopefully. "I want to give you something too. You have to come back."

"I always do. Can't get rid of this alley cat that easily~" He flashed a grin and she laughed, pulling away from him.

"That's one of your worst ones yet."

"I dunno, I think it's alright." He hopped back onto the railing, winking at her. "Merry Christmas, Princess."

"Merry Christmas, Kitty." He dropped out into the empty air, letting his baton out to catch him a few feet down before vaulting away. He felt like he was flying. She'd liked it. She'd _loved_ it! She'd even let him kiss her! The memory of it was still close and warm. It kept away the cold as he made his way home, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
